Can't Get You Out Of My Head
by YanksLuver
Summary: My version of Patrick's upcoming BNO fantasy.


**Title**: Can't Get You Out Of My Head  
**Author**: Steph  
**Rating**: PG  
**Pairing**: Robin/Patrick  
**Category**: Romance/Humor  
**Disclaimer**: I do this out of a love for this couple. No infringement is intended.  
**Spoilers**: 7/12, and tomorrow's (7/13) episode  
**Summary**: My version of Patrick's upcoming BNO fantasy.

**Note**: I was thinking about how I want tomorrow's fantasy sequence to go. I'm obviously holding out hope that Robin turns up in it. If she doesn't and it's all Carly, then I'm going to hurl. I nearly lost my dinner just writing her in the beginning, but it had to be done. So, this is my version of the fantasy. Anyway, hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you thought! -Steph

**--- Can't Get You Out Of My Head: Part 1/1 ---**

"Oh, doctor," Carly's voice called out from behind him, her tone soft and seductive.

Patrick lifted his gaze from his drink, a slow smile spreading across his lips.

He turned around, his eyes landing on Carly, who was sitting atop a table wearing a dark red dress with spaghetti straps. His brow furrowed. The dress looked familiar to him. His eyes soon moved to her bare legs, which were crossed in front of her, her feet dangling in spiky heels. Heels that also looked oddly familiar to him.

He licked at his lips and stood up. He walked over and stood in front of her, as he lowered his gaze to her's.

"So, are you finally ready for that revenge sex?" he asked.

"Well, I guess we should pick up where we left off."

Patrick leaned forward, planting his hands on the table on either side of her.

"You mean before we were so rudely interrupted," he said.

"You were about to bolt anyway," Carly countered.

"I beg to differ, but I can assure you I'm not going anywhere this time," he said, lowering his eyes from hers.

"Liar," he heard a sweet and familiar voice say.

Patrick's head jerked up at the sound of Robin's voice. His eyes widened, as he swiveled his head around Jake's in search of her, but she was nowhere in sight.

"You won't go through with it this time either," came her voice again.

Patrick's mouth dropped open, as he turned to look at Carly, realization dawning on him. Robin's voice was coming out of her mouth.

"I didn't think I had _that_ much to drink," he muttered to himself.

"You couldn't stop thinking about me then and you can't stop thinking about me now."

Patrick was still staring at her with wide eyes. Robin's voice coming out of Carly's mouth was what he imagined a really bad acid trip would be like.

His eyes trailed down her figure again and this time he realized why he recognized the dress. It was Robin's. It was the one she wore the night he welcomed her home from the Markham Islands. The night they almost made love for the first time.

He had never seen her look more beautiful and he had ached for her while they were apart. The moment his eyes landed on her figure and he slipped his arms around her waist, the ache had faded away. But it wasn't gone for good. He was becoming well-acquainted with that ache. It had reappeared the moment she walked away from him.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" he mumbled, thinking back to his current beyond-disturbing situation, as he shook his head.

His eyes moved back up the figure before him, but instead of landing on Carly's face, his eyes met Robin's. A smile crossed her lips.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked with a tilt of her head. "Well, this could take a while."

He gritted his teeth. "I came here to forget about you. You need to leave."

Robin shrugged her shoulders. "It's your fantasy."

He nodded. "That's right. And I don't want you in it."

Robin brought her fingertip up to his chest and slowly let it trail down.

"Of course you do. That's why I'm here."

Patrick shook his head and squeezed his eyes closed. "No, no. I can make you go away if I want to."

He opened his eyes and then sighed, as she smiled back at him. "Still here."

"What do you want?" he asked wearily.

"It's not about me. It's about you. Like I said, this is your fantasy. This is all in your head. This is about what you want."

Patrick found his gaze focusing on her lips. How he'd missed those lips. His eyes grew liquid and he brought his hand up to cup her face. God, he missed touching her and it had only been a couple of days.

"Well, I know one thing I want."

"Sex. Yes, I know," Robin replied flatly.

Patrick brought his thumb to her lower lip and let it slowly trail across. "You're the one who said this is my fantasy."

Robin leaned in close to him, bringing her lips to his ear and whispering, "I can make all of your fantasies come true, Dr. Drake."

Patrick smiled, as she moved her lips from his ear and stopped just centimeters from making contact with his mouth.

He felt her warm breath dance across his lips. "Every...last...one," she said, letting her words slip slowly out her mouth.

Patrick tried to close the distance between them, but she laughed and shook her head, leaning back away from him. She brought her right leg up and stuck her high heel into his chest, pushing him away.

Patrick's eyes scanned the soft, smooth skin of her bare leg, before his face fell. "What about making all of my fantasies come true?"

She nodded. "I will. But it comes at a price."

He groaned and jammed his hands into his pockets. "And what price is that?"

"Honesty," she said, tilting her head.

She slowly lowered her leg and then reached forward, grabbing his vest and pulling him toward her. His body fell between her legs and he looked down at her, eyes scanning her face.

"What do you mean?" he asked quietly.

"Tell me you have real feelings for me," she said, as she began to undo the buttons on his vest.

He took a deep breath, his eyes following her slim fingers as they worked their way down his chest.

"I can't do that," he mumbled.

"You mean you won't."

Patrick covered her hands with his, as they worked on the last button. She slowly raised her head and looked up at him.

His tongue ran across his lips nervously. "It doesn't really matter, does it? It's more obvious than ever that I'm not the man you want."

Robin shook her head. "You're doing it again. This is about you. About what you want." She then undid the last button on his vest and pushed it off his shoulders. It dropped to the floor. "I know what I want. I just need to hear you say the words."

Patrick could feel his heart begin to race, as she raised her eyes and met his.

He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "I want you."

"For just sex? For just tonight?"

"For everything. Only you. Every night," he said softly, as he captured her lips.

Robin brought her hands to the back of his head to deepen then kiss, as his tongue slid into her mouth. She then trailed them down his back, gripping his shirt with fingernails. Patrick moved his lips from her mouth across her jawline and then kissed a path down her neck.

God, he missed the way she tasted.

Robin threw her head back and let a soft moan escape, as he began nipping at her ear. He moved back to her mouth, needing to feel her soft lips on his again.

Robin brought her hands up and placed them on either side of his face. She then pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"So if that's what you want, then what's stopping you?"

Patrick stared at her for a long moment.

"What are you doing, man?"

His eyes widened as Coleman's voice came out of Robin's mouth.

Patrick closed his eyes and shook his head. Then he slowly opened them again. He sighed in disappointment, as his eyes met Coleman's face, instead of Robin's.

He was sitting at the bar and Coleman was standing in front of him, shaking his head.

"What's wrong with you? You were practically making out with your drink."

Patrick's face reddened in embarrassment, as he stared at the glass in his hand. He dropped his head and put the glass down, but didn't make an attempt at an explanation.

Coleman reached out and took the glass from him. "Your buddies left an hour ago. I think it's time you did the same. You don't look so good."

Patrick glanced to his right and then to his left, finding the seats empty. He looked down at his watch. He had been lost in thought for over an hour. More precisely, he had been consumed by thoughts of Robin for over an hour. He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair, as he took out his wallet and threw some bills down onto the bar.

He then stood up and walked toward the door. He didn't make it more than a few steps before Coleman's voice stopped him.

"That good girl/bad girl discussion you guys were having?" Patrick turned around to face him. "I've been with a lot of bad girls. They're fun for a night or two. But I'll tell you this much. If a good girl ever gave me the time a day, I'd be hard pressed to turn her away. They may complicate things, but I bet they're good for more than just a night or two."

Patrick looked at him for a long moment, before bowing his head, turning around, and continuing on his way.

The night was a cool one for summer and the crisp air immediately assaulted his senses. It was a sharp contrast from the stagnant air of the bar and it threw him off balance. He leaned up against the exterior wall of the bar and took a deep breath. Then he slowly let it out.

How, he wondered, could he have let one of the good ones get away? Would he ever find the courage to try to win her back? And, more importantly, would she have him if he did?

**--------------------------------------------------THE END-----------------------------------------------**  
Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it and please let me know what you thought. -Steph


End file.
